


Succumb to whispers

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [13]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everything about Ann turns him on but the sound of her voice...





	Succumb to whispers

Ryuji had a bad he had it really bad and he was ready to admit it. When it came to his body and Ann, he had a problem. Maybe because he was trying so hard not to do anything. Trying so hard to keep it calm and cool. Trying so hard not to make a move on her because that was literally the last thing he wanted to do.

He did not want to wreck this thing that they had. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He was trying to keep not just his hands to himself but he was fighting the confession that wanted to crawl out of his throat.

It just was not fair. He found himself taking himself to hand far more than he though was healthy. Far more than he used to do. Everything about Ann just got him hard, a glance, her scent. Watching her fight. Fuck, hearing her fight got him hard. He had issues.

There was no reason for Ryuji to be popping wood when listening to Ann swear grunt and cry out in mementos. That was just pervy, deviant. There was something wrong with him that he got turned on by that and the sound of her whip.

He just had issues when it came to her. His dick got hard and he had to fight to calm it down. Fight to keep it hidden until he could take care of it because god above knows that no one would let him live that down. He would sort of deserve it too when he had to think about it. He would really and truly deserve whatever verbal thrashing the others came up with.

But his feelings for Ann were more than just how hard he got for her. He liked her. He liked everything about her and he worried about her. Not that she was going to let him in anytime soon. So what could he do but wait and stay by her side until she was ready?

Ryuji sprawled across his breath with a sigh. He was tired. He was weary and this might be strange for a teenaged guy to say but he was tired of being hard all the time. His hands were going to get callouses for the entirely wrong reason if this kept up like this.

It took only a second to shove his shorts to his knees as he lay on his back. Then he fumbled for the half filled bottle of lube. The way he was currently having to use the thing making it last a month seemed like a silly dream.

He coated one of his hands before he used the slickened hand to gently pump his dick. The contrast of cool and wet on his warm cock made him sigh and squirm a bit on his bedsheet. His hand felt so nice and this rhythm. This leisurely pumping that he was doing.

Tight grip and slow pump giving as much attention to his cock that he could. It made his blood heat up and it made him sigh over and over again. No reason to rush this, he was going to be hard by the end of the day again anyway. Might as well enjoy this.

Ann was just… Ryuji sighed as his grip on his cock tightened at the thought. She was gorgeous but the way she was. Just amazing and her voice. Any of her tones just did it for him. When she was sassing him. That was sexy as hell. A grunt escaped him when he slid his hand across the head of his cock with his palm.

That sassy tone and that look, fuck. It made his cock twitch just recalling it. He could even hear it faintly at the back of his head. That tone just did it for him, drove him crazy. But when she was playing sweet when Ryuji knew she had the heart of a feisty demon.

Fuck that was good too. his strokes focused on the head of his cock as he recalled her voice. That sweet chocolate wouldn’t melt in her mouth tone. So sweet and good. His cock twitched in his hand as he recalled it.

She was fucking hot and her voice. Ryuji loved almost everything she said and it would be so easy to think about her saying other things to him. Or to picture that tongue she liked to stick out somewhere else. He had to buck into his own slick grip at the thought.

Oh but Panther. Ryuji groaned as he stroked himself harder. The wet sound was travelling through his room but it only added to his arousal. The thought of Panther made precum leak into his grip. He swiped it up with his fingers adding it to the rest of the wetness on his dick. Panther was a hot wet dream but her fighting was… damn.

And the way she sounded just made how she looked even better. Fucking hot that was what it was. The crack of her whip before she lashed a shadow or used the whip to yank the head off a shadow. The way she sounded when she was into it and excited over a fight. The happy way she celebrated after a fight and the way her breasts jumped in that suit-

Ryuji’s breaths came in short pants as he recalled it all. He was throbbing in his grip his hand a mess from the lube and from his own precum. It was so hot; it was just delicious to recall. It sent shivers down and back up his spine when he recalled just how delighted and passionate Ann sounded.

His hand moved harder along his cock as he panted and worked himself up and off. He kept the wet grip tight as he let his second hand join. One hand to work the head of his cock and tease the tip and the underside that was sensitive. The other hand to stroke hard and fast along his shaft to help bring him off.

Ann was just- Ryuji shuddered at the memory of her laughter. It was so clear in his memories. That sassy way she spoke. The passionate panther- he bucked into his hand at the recollection as his body shuddered.

He came panting into his own grip as the memory of her sound began to fade. Ryuji panted and struggled for his breath as he tried to stop from making a mess of his sheets. He was mostly successful but he groaned as he watched some of his own cum land on the shorts he had shoved down. Oh well, accidents happened.

 


End file.
